


Обстоятельства

by ka_mai



Category: Hellsing, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: 04-03. Hellsing x Repo! The Genetic Opera. Док | Конфискатор. Совместные опыты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обстоятельства

– Как Она?  
Маленький человек сидит в кресле; за спиной у него две молчаливые неподвижные тени. Смотрит на Дока снизу вверх – а кажется наоборот, будто бы сверху вниз. Док нервным жестом поправляет очки.  
– Нужно время. И препараты. Это надо было делать сразу, – раздражённо произносит он.  
– Всё, что вам понадобится, в вашем распоряжении, – тяжело кивает человек в кресле.  
– Учтите, мистер Ларго, продление жизни и возвращение её – разные вещи. А я, к сожалению, не бог.  
Ротти поджимает губы и говорит совершенно спокойно:  
– Вы правы. Бог здесь – я.

***  
– Печень, инвентаризационный номер 847-009... – устало перечисляет Конфискатор. Старшая гентерн кивает как китайский болванчик, на каждую цифру.  
– Простите, фройляйн, что мешаю этому, безусловно занимательному, процессу, – вклинивается в монотонную речь чей-то желчный голос, – но кровь вы мне – лично мне – обещали ещё вчера!  
Нейтан поворачивается и смотрит на человека, прервавшего их. Он никогда раньше не видел его, но странное обращение – и ещё более странный внешний вид – подсказывают, кто это может быть. То, как называет незнакомца сама гентерн, только подтверждает догадку.  
– Вы должны понимать, что сначала необходимо отослать запрос, Доктор, – девушка улыбается профессионально безмятежно.  
...У него будто вовсе нет имени; за глаза все кличут этого человека «Доком», в глаза – уважительно «Доктором». Поговаривают, что он не покидает личной лаборатории, работает над спецпроектом для самого Ларго и составляет отдельную колонку в смете расходов корпорации.  
Нейтан хмурится: бессмысленные слухи налипают на память, даже когда того не желаешь.  
– Но мистер Ларго...  
– Уверена, мистер Ларго в полной мере осознаёт необходимость поддерживать порядок в документах, – строго отвечает старшая гентерн. На своём месте она царь и бог, и ей совершенно безразлично, младший сотрудник перед ней или признанный гений, «любимчик Ротти».  
– Вы не понимаете!..  
У Дока неприятный высокий голос, а сам он похож на богомола. Ассоциация напоминает Нейтану, что он обещал Шай пополнение коллекции – она недавно начала увлекаться энтомологией. В свою очередь, эта мысль подсказывает Нейтану, что ему уже давно пора домой.  
– Антикоагулянты? – спрашивает он посередине очередной возмущённой тирады Дока.  
– Что? – резким, каким-то дёрганым движением поворачивается тот к Конфискатору, – это вы мне?  
– Да, вам. Могу я использовать антикоагулянты, или лучше стандартную заморозку? Вам ведь нужна свежая кровь? И настоящая, я так полагаю.   
Доктор улыбается – сходство с богомолом неожиданно усиливается, отмечает Нейтан.  
– Конечно, конечно! Мне не подходят эти... субпродукты! – учёный брезгливо тыкает пальцем в кофр Конфискатора. – Только настоящая, живая кровь способна... – он обрывает фразу на середине, и говорит уже более спокойно, – антикоагулянты только В-типа. Только! Мне нужно... мм... десять единиц цельной крови, третья группа, резус, естественно, положительный. Не перепутаете? – в упор смотрит он на Конфискатора.  
Нейтан никак не комментирует немалый объём запроса.  
– Я врач.   
– Ах вот как? Никогда бы не подумал, – кривит губы Док. – Милочка, мы можем это оформить _официально_? – ядовито спрашивает он у гентерн, и та кивает.  
– Я отберу вам нужные заказы, – обращается она к Конфискатору. Похоже, ей тоже не терпится поскорее избавиться от взбалмошного учёного. Сам учёный сияет довольством как отполированная монета.  
– Отлично! Тогда я буду ждать вас в своей лаборатории. Надеюсь, недолго – мои опыты чрезвычайно важны для корпорации!  
Ни Нейтан, ни гентерн не смотрят ему вслед.  
– Почки, инвентаризационный номер 763-541...  
Гентерн кивает – на каждую цифру.

***  
Сегодня Конфискатор никак не может сосредоточиться: машинально фиксируя конечности оглушённой жертвы, он думает о том, что наверху беспокойно спит Шайло, и о том, что рано или поздно она всё узнает, и о том, что этого допустить нельзя, и о том, что у него ещё два заказа, и о том, что у Марни тоже была третья группа крови, и что кровь её была так же красна, как у этого не заплатившего кредит неудачника.  
В кои веки работа не приносит Конфискатору никакого удовольствия.

***  
Он приносит кровь ровно в срок – пусть Док и не оговаривал конкретный день, для Нейтана очень важно соблюсти установленный им самим график. Стучится в дверь внутреннего отсека лаборатории; во внешний его пропустил невзрачный паренёк, безразлично махнувший рукой в сторону святая святых учёного и снова склонившийся над микроскопом.   
«Войдите» звучит точно так раздражённо, как и стоит ожидать от исследователя, прерванного посередине какого-нибудь важного дела, и гость чуть улыбается, понимающе и довольно. Каким бы светилом науки не был этот Док, предугадать его реакции не стоит ломаного гроша.   
У Дока слезящиеся рыбьи глаза и тёмные круги под ними, и для такой долговязой, неуклюжей на вид фигуры удивительно отточенные движения, плавные, как у морского зверя в родной стихии. Контраст богомольей внешности и полной интеграции в окружающую действительность достаточно интересен, особенно в сравнении с нервным поведением этого человека в чуждом ему пространстве. Нейтан отмечает всё это на автомате – эта привычка укоренилась ещё в ту пору, когда он был юным, подающим надежды студентом, изучающим особенности социальной адаптации представителей разных психотипов.

Конфискатор выкладывает заказанный товар в небрежно указанный длинным пальцем холодильник, пока Док сверяется с накладной, которую выписала та самая скрупулёзная гентерн из отдела поставок.   
– Вы же лично проверили... мм, качество продукта? – он пытливо глядит на Конфискатора поверх прозрачных листов и мутных стёкол собственных громоздких очков.  
Нейтан кивает, но, чувствуя, что этого недостаточно, добавляет вслух:  
– Да. Я уже говорил вам: я врач по образованию.  
– И что же подвигло вас уйти в Конфискаторы? – кажется, теперь Док смотрит на собеседника с интересом.  
– Обстоятельства, – отрезает Нейтан, привычно не морщась от резанувшего по сердцу воспоминания, и тут же переводит тему, – могу я поинтересоваться, зачем вам столько крови?  
– Эксперимент, – в тон ему отвечает Док. Отсутствие откровенности одинаково не устраивает обоих, но пока что они, по крайней мере, квиты.   
Нейтан сухо прощается, бросает короткий взгляд на массивную дверь в глубине личной лаборатории Дока и идёт покупать для Шайло мёртвых насекомых. 

«Эксперимент» ждёт Дока за поверхностью прочного стекла, весь – _вся_ – опутанный трубками и датчиками. Датчики молчат, молчит труп за стеклом, но учёному кажется, что Она сообщает ему что-то перемигиванием мелких кристаллов льда в каштановых волосах.   
Он снисходительно кивает и принимается за работу.  
Равнодушные камеры фиксируют всё, происходящее в лаборатории.  
Где-то наверху Ротти Ларго прикрывает глаза и целует маленький чёрный крестик.

***  
– Как Она?  
Ситуация повторяется точь-в-точь; за спиной сидящего в кресле человека две тени, и Док боится, что, скажи он что-то вроде «Она – труп в холодильнике» или «всё по-прежнему», или «вы бы ещё года два подождали», в общем, скажи он правду, молчаливые тени синхронно вскинут свои ружья, и мысль о том, как слаженно двигаются эти девицы, будет последней в Доковой жизни.   
Поэтому он произносит:  
– Мне всё ещё нужно время. И не помешает помощник порасторопнее.  
– Берите, кого хотите.  
– Один ваш Конфискатор заявлял, что он врач...  
Док не успевает закончить, потому что глава «ГенКо» разряжается каркающим смехом, переходящим в кашель. Он мелко трясётся от хохота и от спазмов в лёгких, шарит на столе салфетку, пытается что-то произнести сквозь смех. Наконец Док разбирает:  
– Это будет... забавно. 

***  
Когда Нейтан Уоллес замирает у контейнера, внутри которого безмятежно покоится Спящая Красавица, его жизнь, его любовь, Марни Уоллес, в девичестве Гринде, он ошарашен, недвижим и потрясён – и при этом совершенно не удивлён.   
Все слова Дока, все странные совпадения и распоряжения руководства складываются в цельную картину, страшную, очевидную, поблёскивающую льдом в сухих волосах, и какая-то часть Нейтана спокойно регистрирует действительность, хотя все остальные змеятся трещинами и распадаются, и кажется, ещё мгновение – он рухнет на колени или бросится всем телом в стекло, но он просто стоит, мертво глядя на мёртвую Марни.

– Мистер Уоллес? – прерывает тишину Док, с недоумением глядя на застывшего мужчину. – С вами всё в порядке?  
Конфискатор смотрит на него искоса, и создаётся впечатление, что он не может пошевелить ничем, кроме глазных яблок. Хотя нет – вниз судорожно ползёт уголок рта.  
«Не инсульт ли у него?» – удивляется про себя Док. Застывшее лицо и вздутая жила на шее Уоллеса подтверждают догадку, но потом мужчина медленно, словно с усилием, поворачивает голову и говорит:  
– В порядке? То есть да, я в порядке. Кто эта женщина?  
– Мне не особо много рассказали, – раздражённо хмыкает учёный, – какая-то важная для герра Ларго особа. Главное, что я могу заняться проверкой своей теории...  
Нейтан не вслушивается в быструю, увлечённую речь.  
Нейтан занят тем, что представляет, как ломается под руками шея тощего учёного, и как ломается шея Ротти. Нейтан занят тем, что вспоминает, как кричала тогда Марни, и каким лёгким было её тело. Нейтан занят тем, что уговаривает себя подождать.  
– ...и если у вас всё-таки не случилось гипертензивного криза, может, мы _наконец_ приступим к работе?  
– Что я должен делать? – слова на языке чужие, сухие и спокойные.  
На «дневной стороне» Нейтан не позволяет эмоциям брать верх; к тому же, эксперимент Дока, ранее описанный в общих чертах, приобретает краски и вес, и объём, и важность. Сколь бы противоестественным он ни был, кажется, это единственный шанс всё изменить. Вернуть, перекроить, не допустить несправедливости. Разве не об этом молил Нейтан, не этого просил?  
Он кивает своим мыслям и принимается за работу, кинув ещё один взгляд на блестящий глазок камеры, фиксирующей происходящее.  
Где-то наверху Ротти Ларго размеренно аплодирует выдержке своего Конфискатора. 

***  
Дом встречает Нейтана приглушённым светом, тихими шорохами, призрачными протянутыми ладонями. Когда он привычно застывает у одного из портретов жены, обнимающие его руки в кои веки кажутся Нейтану холодными.  
– Пап? Папа?..  
Мужчина нехотя открывает глаза и смотрит на девочку с сачком.  
– Пап, а мы пойдём сегодня ловить жучков? Ты обещал.  
– Я же говорил тебе не выходить из комнаты, – хрипло и невпопад отвечает он.  
– Нет, ты не говорил. Мы собирались ловить жучков.  
Тонкий голосок впивается в уши, делая головную боль ещё сильнее, и Нейтан не может оторвать взгляда от каштановых прядей, рассыпавшихся по плечам Шайло. У её матери были такие же.  
– Я устал, Шай. Иди в свою комнату, пожалуйста.  
– Но ты обещал! – сердито и обиженно восклицает она.  
– Потом...  
Шайло нехотя слушается: недовольно кивает и уходит в свою комнату – уютную, большую и светлую, полную игрушек и раритетов, которые Нейтан выкупает у антикваров. В этой комнате её не найдёт ни одно чудовище, и Шайло всегда будет в безопасности. 

Привычный медицинский запах, навсегда въевшийся в кожу, сегодня мешает заснуть, перебивая нежный аромат духов от лежащего на пустой половине кровати платья. Для подобных случаев у Нейтана есть снотворное; спать меньше четырёх часов в сутки он считает крайне нерациональным.

***  
Работа Дока похожа на смесь медицины, алхимии и математики: он колдует над считывающими датчиками, над программой восстановления данных, над телом Марни.  
– Возможно, вместо выведения части криопротекторов стоит пересадить желудок и печень? – спрашивает учёного Нейтан, стараясь не смотреть на саркофаг, в котором заключена его (бывшая) жена. Он уже достаточно хорошо научился скользить взглядом по поверхности контейнера, и это почти выносимо.   
– Вы читали, от чего она умерла, мистер Уоллес? - невпопад переспрашивает Док, и лицо «помощника» дробится и пляшет в стекольцах его громоздких очков.   
– Врачебная ошибка, отравление, – чуть помедлив, тяжело роняет Нейтан.  
– О. Можно сказать и так! – загадочно восклицает Док и почему-то улыбается – однако улыбка столь мимолётна, что Конфискатор не успевает понять, не почудилось ли ему.  
– Резонное замечание, учитывая количество токсинов в тканях, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Док, мелко кивая, – но пересадка органов меня сейчас волнует куда меньше, чем плачевное состояние нейронных связей.   
Посчитав тему временно закрытой, он снова утыкается в тускло отсвечивающие синим мониторы.  
Нейтан некоторое время смотрит на неровную линию светлых волос над воротником Докового халата, затем разворачивается и уходит в отдел поставок договариваться о нужных органах.

На полпути домой, спасаясь от порывов недружелюбного осеннего ветра, он прячет руки в карманы пальто; пальцы левой сжимаются вокруг маленькой баночки – и Нейтан почти не удивлён и почти помнит, как взял её в лаборатории.  
Гранулы, заключённые в полупрозрачном пластике с надписью «Осторожно, токсично», тускло отсвечивают синим. 

***  
Ему снятся сны. В этих снах эксперимент Дока неизменно заканчивается удачей, и Нейтан гуляет с женой по цветущим маками и лавандой горам, и катает её в лодке по большому синему озеру, у Марни белый кружевной зонтик в руках, и она смеётся.  
Шайло в этих снах никогда не бывает. Не бывает никого другого, впрочем, – и Нейтану это не кажется странным.  
Порой он просыпается в слезах, и в такие моменты не вспоминает, что нужно зайти к Шай, что она больна, и о ней надо позаботиться.  
Порой он просыпается счастливым – и в такие моменты вообще не помнит о Шай.  
Порой посередине сна его будит звонок коммуникатора.

***  
Роттисимо Ларго смотрит на Конфискатора исподлобья, нехорошо – но эмоций не разобрать. Две молчаливые тени за спиной Ротти один-в-один повторяют взгляд своего хозяина, хотя, казалось бы, откуда им знать, отстранённо думает Нейтан.  
– У меня для тебя особое задание, – медленно, будто через силу – или сдерживая кашель – произносит Ротти и резким движением придвигает к Конфискатору папку. На верхнем полупрозрачном листе – фотография Дока. Док улыбается.  
Нейтан замирает у стола, молча, недвижимо.  
Первым не выдерживает Ларго.  
– Он аферист. Мошенник. Непризнанный гений, конечно, но гений в основном по части выманивания денег.   
Конфискатор поднимает голову.  
– Я сам не хотел в это верить. Мои детективы перекопали всё трижды. Тебе не обязательно вникать в подробности, но этот Док... он ничего не может нам дать.  
У Ротти вид человека, у которого отняли надежду – и теперь он отнимает её сам.  
Конфискатор молчит – даже если бы знал, что сказать, все слова застряли бы внутри.  
– Её не вернёшь, – произносит Ротти, и левая из теней за его спиной снимает пистолет с предохранителя и направляет Конфискатору в лицо. Только тогда тот вспоминает, что нужно вдохнуть.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты устранил этого человека. К тому же, последние выписки об уплате кредита фальшивы. Его сердце официально принадлежит «ГенКо».  
– Хорошо, – отвечает Конфискатор.

***  
Когда он аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь лаборатории, Док не оборачивается – стоит, диковинное насекомое, склонившись над слишком низко установленным микроскопом, и вовсе не видит ничего, что творится вокруг.  
Конфискатор бесшумно достаёт скальпель и расширитель, выкладывает их на стол. Эти двое мужчин – профессионалы за работой, и почти не замечают друг друга. Впрочем, длится это только до того момента, когда один из них кладёт прямо на препараты полупрозрачный лист и разворачивает к себе второго.  
Док не понимает, даже когда красное пятно расползается по грязно-белом халате; потом понимает – и начинает визжать на одной высокой ноте; потом затихает и обмякает. Всё это занимает пару минут и входит в стандартную, рутинную схему работы Конфискатора.  
Что не входит в эту схему - отсутствие инвентаризационного номера на сердце в руке Нейтана Уоллеса.  
Он отбрасывает бесполезный орган в сторону, и сердце с липким звуком шлёпается об пол; доходит до криокамеры и выдирает змеящиеся шнуры и датчики скользкими от крови перчатками, съёживается рядом, прижимается боком, цепляется за мутнеющее стекло. Системные предохранители вопят о неполадках, но Нейтан не слышит – ничего.

Где-то наверху Ротти Ларго закрывает глаза.


End file.
